


How Am I Supposed To Breathe?

by AliceSchuyler



Series: Keeping It Together [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injured Carlos, M/M, Medical Trauma, Panicked TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchuyler/pseuds/AliceSchuyler
Summary: It's never just tackling a drunk and disorderly person.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Keeping It Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132163
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	How Am I Supposed To Breathe?

**Author's Note:**

> All medical inaccuracies are my own - I am trained in basic first aid, but not much past that (and I'm from Australia, so sometimes treatment can differ). Thanks for reading!

Engine 126 pulled up at the scene, a familiar police cruiser pulling up beside them, red and blue lights illuminating the night. TK jumped down out of the truck, throwing a brief smile at Carlos.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he smirked. Carlos grinned back, an easy smile warming his face.

“Someone’s gotta make sure you’re okay. Besides, it’s not every day the pub goes up in smoke, someone needs to do crowd control so you can do your job,” answered Carlos. TK ducked across, giving him a brief kiss before hastening to follow his team.

“TK, Strickland, get in there and start evacuating patrons. Judd, Marjan, see where that fire has started, see what you can do to contain it. Mateo, you and I will help EMS out here with triage,” ordered Owen. The team scattered, TK and Strickland entering the building first.

“AFD! Call out if you can hear us!” Paul called out first, and held an arm out to halt TK when he heard a scuffle. TK ducked his head, trying to see across the room.

“AFD, let us know you’re here,” called TK. The smoke was thick and obscuring their view of the room, but TK could see two individuals fighting over… something.

“Sir, you need to stop fighting, the building’s on fire. We need to get you out,” demanded Paul.

“Only if he lets go of this tequila! It’s mine, and I’m not letting it go,” spat one of the men. TK grabbed the bottle, chucking it behind the bar, not caring if it exploded.

“Get out, now. I’m not going to be responsible for someone dying in here,” ordered TK. The man turned on him, eyes like venom, and lunged for him. TK darted out of the way, and the man chased him out of the building, hellbent on revenge for losing his alcohol. “Officer Reyes!” Carlos glanced up to see TK being pursued by the drunken man, and didn’t hesitate to sprint across the scene, tackling the male to the ground. He grunted as he fought back, copping a sharp, strong elbow to his ribs.

“You okay TK?” asked Carlos breathlessly, pulling a set of handcuffs off his belt. He secured the drunk man, and handed him off to Tommy for a medical assessment.

“I’m good now, thanks. I better get back inside to help out Strickland.” TK leaned forward, giving Carlos a quick kiss before disappearing back into the burning building, Carlos shaking his head at his boyfriends luck. He turned around to head back to triage, feeling his ribs complain at the movement.

“Hey, Carlos, are you okay?” asked Owen.

“Yeah, I’ll be right. Probably a bruised rib or two, that guy had pointy elbows,” joked Carlos. Owen laughed, returning to bandaging a patient he had on the ground. Carlos glanced across to the entryway of the pub, watching for TK again, wanting to make sure he was okay. It was irrational, but ever since TK had his craniotomy three months ago, Carlos still worried about him, and what might happen again if he wasn’t watching. He watched as Paul and TK continued to evacuate patrons, the triage area filling up quickly. Carlos did what he could to help, rubbing his aching side as he spoke to people, asking them about the fire, keeping them talking. After twenty minutes, Judd and Marjan announced the fire was out, and returned to helping the team evacuate the last of the red tagged patients. TK was last out of the building, pulling off his helmet. Even sweaty, covered in soot and smelling like smoke, Carlos though he looked incredible. TK came up to him, dropping his helmet beside them, and enveloped Carlos in a tight hug, squeezing him close. Carlos felt a short, sudden stab of pain in his chest, and pushed TK away carefully.

“Hey, you okay?” asked TK. Carlos shrugged a shoulder, catching TK’s hands in his own.

“Yeah, that guy just caught me in the ribs earlier, they’re just a little sore,” replied Carlos honestly. TK ran his hands through Carlos’ hair, before pulling him in for a kiss. Carlos felt his breath escape him, and pulled away, coughing and spluttering.

“You’re not okay. What aren’t you telling me?” asked TK, concerned.

“Nothing, I probably… just inhaled some smoke or something,” answered Carlos. He coughed again, covering his mouth with his hand. As he pulled away, he realised there were flecks of blood on his hand, and he looked up at TK.

“’Los, your lips are turning blue,” said TK, worried. Carlos nodded, feeling his breath catch in his throat again, a cough escaping as he started hyperventilating, trying to get oxygen in his lungs. He wobbled on his feet, and TK caught him carefully, lowering him to the ground, Carlos clutching his arm as he struggle to breathe, starting to feel panicked. “Captain Vega? Tommy!” called TK. Tommy was beside him in an instant, Jack with her.

“What’s going on?” asked Tommy, her concern masked behind her professional air.

“Can’t… can’t breathe,” gasped Carlos. He clawed at TK’s arm, desperate for air.

“Shh, it’s okay, we’re getting you help. Tommy will look after you,” reassured TK soothingly.

“Jack, grab an oxygen tank and mask. Carlos, I’m going to get TK to lay you down so we can check you over, okay? I’ll be ask quick as I can,” said Tommy softly, watching as he shook, tremors wracking his body as he struggled to breathe. He nodded, and TK lowered him down carefully, Marjan joining them as she spotted the commotion.

“Hey Carlos, you trying to steal the show?” she joked, kneeling next to his head and taking his other hand in hers. Carlos shook his head, tears springing to his eyes as he sucked in precious little oxygen. Jack handed the oxygen mask to Marjan, and she released Carlos’ hand to secure the mask to his face gently, pulling the straps tight. “I know its uncomfortable, but you need it, okay?” Carlos nodded.

“TK, can you unbutton his shirt please, I need to check out Carlos’ chest. I saw you earlier Carlos, you crash tackled that drunk. Did he hit you or anything, knock you?” asked Tommy. Carlos nodded, and indicated his right side. TK unbuttoned his shirt, and could see a section of Carlos’ chest that didn’t look like the rest, the definition of one of his ribs deformed. Tommy pulled her stethoscope up and pressed the cold metal to the side of Carlos’ chest. He yelped, both at the shock of the cold and the pain that flared in his ribs.

“Tension pneumo?” asked Jack, concerned.

“Looks like it. Carlos, you have a broken rib, and it looks like it’s punctured your lung, that’s why it’s hard to breathe. We’re going to fix it up and get you to hospital, okay? We’re all right here, and we’re going to take the best care of you,” explained Tommy gently. Carlos nodded, and sought out TK’s hand, squeezing it hard. Marjan took his other hand, a gentle hand on his shoulder to reassure him. “Okay, we’re going to decompress here, and then at the hospital they’ll check you over and probably keep you in for a few nights, before releasing you. Jack, I need the biggest needle we have in the kit please.” Jack passed her a needle, an impressive glint of metal flashing past before Carlos felt it pierce his skin. He would have screamed if he had any oxygen spare, and clutched TK and Marjan, trembling in pain and fear. He felt the pressure reduce almost instantly, and took a breath on his own, feeling the oxygen flow into his lungs, making him light headed. He started to cry, tears streaking down his face as the adrenaline made him shaky.

“Hey, you’re okay ‘Los. We got this, okay?” said TK, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Carlos tried to smile, the colour starting to return to his face as his lung inflated.

“Jack, grab the gurney, let’s get him loaded up and out of here,” ordered Tommy. Jack disappeared, returning moments later with Nancy and the gurney. He lowered it to the ground, and glanced around.

“Okay, this is probably going to hurt a little Carlos, but we’ll be as gentle as possible, okay?” reassured Jack. Carlos closed his eyes, nodding as the adrenaline started to fade, making everything hurt viciously.

“Okay, we’re going to lift on three, everyone ready? 1… 2… 3!” As they lifted, Marjan stumbled slightly, causing Carlos’ rib to shift. He groaned in pain, trying to move away from the agony, and only succeeding in unbalancing himself, Tommy stumbling as he contorted his body, lashing out at Marjan and knocking her down. He hit the ground hard, all the air pushed out of his lungs, his ribs and now his shoulder screaming at him, the pain a flash of bright red flowing through him. His eyes watered, and he tried to block out the ensuing chaos, just trying to focus on breathing in and out, closing his eyes. He felt large arms under his shoulders and knees, and someone lifted him up, placing him gently on the gurney. Based on the smells wafting past, he’d think it was Judd, the only person in the station who could lift him with ease. He felt TKs hand in his, and felt the gurney move, bumping along the gravel carpark. They loaded him into the back of the ambulance, and he felt a sting in the crook of his elbow. He cracked his eyes open, spotting an IV nestled in the fold of his arm, and followed it up to a bag of saline.

“Carlos? Carlos, are you still with us?” asked Tommy, a kind hand on his shoulder. He groaned and nodded minutely. “You checked out for a moment there. We’re on our way to the hospital, and we’ve made sure that the station sends someone to collect your cruiser. We’re going to give you a small dose of morphine, make sure that you’re feeling okay. Does anything else hurt?”

“Shoulder. Right side,” he grunted, still feeling breathless. Tommy moved her hand away, replacing her palm with practiced finger tips, feeling along his collarbone to his humerus. He inhaled sharply as she felt around the joint, and after a moment, she pulled away.

“I think it’s just bruised from the fall, but we’ll ask the trauma team to have a look for you, make sure everything is okay, alright?” Carlos nodded, and felt something wet hit his cheek. He squinted up at TK, and realised his partner was crying.

“TK? I’ll.. I’ll be okay,” whispered Carlos, words almost obscured by the oxygen mask. TK kissed his forehead gently.

“I know. I’m just worried about you, that’s all,” replied TK emotionally. Carlos gripped his hand tightly, feeling the crush of his chest starting to deepen, each breath slightly harder than the last.

“Can’t… breathe,” he gasped. He coughed, blood flecking the inside of his mask, feeling like he was drowning on dry land, and felt the ambulance stop, the back doors flinging open. A trauma team stood ready and waiting, and TK found himself pushed to the side as they rushed Carlos through the double doors. TK found himself sitting beside Judd an hour later, blinking and confused as he tried to work out where time had gone.

“You back with us?” asked Judd quietly. TK nodded, and felt Judd’s large hand splayed across his back, gently rubbing circles.

“Just worried. I had no idea he was so sore, and then I went and hugged him, really tightly. What if this is my fault?” TK asked, sniffling into his sleeve.

“T, I don’t think he’d see it that way. That boy is crazy about you,” replied Judd easily. Grace walked into the waiting room, carrying a tray of coffee and a brown paper satchel.

“I brought you boys some coffee and something to eat while you’re waiting. The 126 was stood down about ten minutes ago, so Captain Strand said he’ll be joining you shortly.” TK pushed away the offer of coffee, still wracked with guilt that Carlos’ injury could be his mistake.

“What happened?” asked a familiar female voice. TK’s head snapped up as he heard Michelle Blake ask the question everyone wanted to know.

“Michelle! What are you doing here?” replied Judd warmly. He stood up, embracing her easily, before pulling away.

“Carlos mustn’t have changed his emergency contact, the hospital called me to say there had been an accident, and they needed permission to take him to surgery to reinflate his lung. I’m not going to ask again; what happened?” TK flinched at the sharpness of her voice, and Grace stood up, leading Michelle away to explain to her calmly what had happened. A doctor pushed through the double doors, a clipboard in his hand, and TK was instantly jealous; the doctor was the perfect specimen, and no doubt Carlos would fall for him the moment he saw him.

“Family of Carlos Reyes?” he asked.

“I’m his emergency contact, but that young man there is his partner,” answered Michelle, indicating to TK.

“He’s doing well, awake, and talking. He had a punctured lung, which we have reinflated successfully. One of his ribs is broken, so he’s going to need some time off work to rest and recover, and someone to make sure he’s doing all the right thing, like the breathing exercises we’ve prescribed. His shoulder appears to just be bruising and strain, and should heal normally. He’s very lucky that this happened on a scene with EMS available, rather than out on a regular call, otherwise we may have been having a different conversation,” explained the doctor gravely. TK let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, relief flooding through him. “Would you like to see him?” asked the doctor kindly.

“Please,” breathed TK. He blindly followed the doctor through a maze of halls, Michelle, Judd and Grace not far behind him. The doctor led them to the general ward, and gestured inside. Michelle pushed past TK, who had suddenly stopped in the doorway, the sight of Carlos so welcome but so fraught with emotion. He choked back a sob briefly before Judd led him inside to take the other chair near Carlos.

“Hey Tiger,” said Carlos, still sounding slightly breathless. He stretched out a hand to TK, and captured his fingers in his.

“I’m so sorry,” apologised TK.

“What on earth for? You helped keep me calm and probably saved my life,” replied Carlos, letting his head list to the side so he could see TK better. Michelle lifted the clipboard from the end of Carlos’ bed, scanning through all the information available to her.

“From what I can see, the team did save your life Carlos. TK, none of this was your fault, okay?” reassured Michelle. TK laid his head on the edge of Carlos’ bed, letting the tears dampen the blanket underneath his head, relief making him almost giddy. Carlos extricated his hand, running it through TK’s hair, trying to comfort him.

“What are you even doing here Michelle? I thought you’d be with Iris,” asked Carlos, abruptly changing the subject. Michelle took the hint quickly.

“Well, someone hasn’t changed over their emergency contacts yet, have they, so when you needed surgery to re-inflate your lung, they called me instead of TK or your sister,” jested Michelle. Carlos flushed, realising his mistake.

“I’m sorry, I thought I’d changed everything over, but clearly I missed this one. I’m sorry Michelle,” he said contritely.

“It’s okay. As long as you’re alright, that’s all that matters,” said Michelle warmly. Carlos glanced down at TK, realising his breathing had evened out, and he’d fallen asleep on the edge of Carlos’ bed.

“We’ll let you two be. I’m glad you’re okay Carlos, hope you’re feeling better soon,” decided Judd. Carlos nodded.

“Thank you for your help out there today. I appreciate that someone out there also has TK’s back to make sure he’s okay,” said Carlos quietly.

“No problem. He’s like a brother to me, I’d do anything for him. Come on Michelle, we’ll go grab coffee and catch up for a little bit, leave these two alone.” Michelle followed Grace and Judd from the hospital room, leaving TK and Carlos on their own. Carlos continued to run his hands through TK’s hair, willing him to sleep a little longer. He leaned back against his pillows, and felt his own eyes start to droop in exhaustion, sleep chasing him relentlessly. He closed his eyes, the last thought running through his head about how lucky he was to be alive.

* * *

“Ready to bail out of here?” asked TK a few days later. Carlos was sitting up in bed, having been divested of his IV line and pulse-oxy monitor a few hours earlier. His chest was still sore, but he was at less risk of another collapsed lung, enough so that they were letting him escape and go home, under supervision. Carlos nodded, smiling warmly at TK who was double checking everything Carlos had accumulated over the past few days was indeed packed up and ready to go.

“I’m definitely ready,” replied Carlos, carefully standing. His chest was still sore, aching at the best of times, but that was all part of the healing process. TK lifted the overnight bag over his shoulder, and took Carlos’ hand in his.

“Come on, we’re going back to your place so you can rest and recuperate there. I’ll be over after every shift to make sure you’re okay, and Michelle said she’d pop in when I’m working to make sure you’re okay, and Dad said if you don’t want to be home alone, you can come stay at the firehouse during shift so you’re with us, and I can keep an eye on you,” rambled TK. Carlos stopped him with a finger to his lips, before replacing his finger with his own lips, kissing TK deeply. After a few moments, both of them pulled away, breathless.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, okay? I’ll come hang out at the fire station when you’re on shift if that makes you feel better, to know I’m okay, but I honestly think I’ll be fine at home, alright? I’ve had injured ribs before, I know what it’s like to rest and recover, and I know how important it is to rest. I promise I’ll stay out of trouble for a while, okay? I’m not sure your poor heart can take this much stress,” teased Carlos. TK pulled him close, carefully wrapping his arms around him and allowing Carlos to melt into his embrace.

“You are my favourite person, and I was terrified of losing you. I spent days thinking that the rib injury was my fault; I squeezed you so tight when I finished inside that building, and I was worried that it was all my fault,” whispered TK. Carlos pulled back, kissing TK briefly.

“Like I said, none of this was your fault. But I’m glad you were the one that was there to reassure me, and keep me safe,” replied Carlos easily. TK swiped away a few tears, smiling shakily at Carlos.

“I love you ‘Los.”

“I love you too Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and harass me to write more - @AliceSchuyler


End file.
